Rachel Berry queen bee
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: watch as old friends reunite and the queen bee takes back her rightful throne. See people learn to love and trust again and maybe with a little push from some very helpful friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N as this is my first book I will willingly take constructive criticism but as I am only 14 I would really appreciate you not being too harsh. Thank you xxx

Chapter one

"But Rae if you don't become a cheerio you will be a loser. Do you want to be a loser?" Quinn shouted. Her face becoming red with anger. "What was the point of us dancing and your dads getting a personal cheerleading coach this summer? We all worked so hard to get everything perfect. To be able to do the hand springs, to flip, to catch you. You are meant to be on the top of the cheerio pyramid, landing the flips, controlling the school with us behind you. We will be the best girls that school had seen in years why don't you want that?" Santana said with disappointment straining her voice.

"That's the thing san I don't want to control people, I want to get through high school being one of those people that is in the middle. Doing what you want and people not caring. I'm done with being popular and at the top of the social ladder. I want to do what I want and not what everyone else does, I want to be me! Not the girl with the mega rich family. This is my chance to be me and not the daughter of the famous Berry's. Just me san that's all I want" Rachel said in a unhappy tone, whilst straining not to cry with anger. "If you don't do this we are no longer friends! We will never talk to you ever again; we WILL make your life HELL! "Quinn shouted at the now crying girl. "Fine go leave but I will always be here "she whispered just load enough for them to hear. The three girls walk out without a second glance.

Rachel's pov

I slowly awoke as one of my favourite songs played through my radio alarm clock that I had set the night before to wake me up. As I hopped out of my bed I looked around the room. My room is a lovely shade of baby pink with gold trimming on nearly all the fine furnishings in the room that my famously rich parents had brought for me. After what had happened I asked my fathers if I could redecorate my room and of course they said yes, money was never a problem in my family. As I walked across my large room to my closet I pulled out one of my favourite outfit. As I set it down one of my fathers walked in with a soft knock on my door. "Good morning bunny what car are you taking today because your father and I are going on a late trip to Egypt for a break from work and we need to know what cars need to go away as I don't want to keep all the cars outside while we are gone. so which one?"

"Can you leave the mustang out please" I replied

"Of course sweetey" he replied as he turned and walked out of my room. I walked into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and combed my hair. After I had combed my hair I slowly curled it into big glamorous curls down my back. Then I put on a light Smokey eye and a nude lip stick as my school had no make policy so we could wear what we liked and how we liked it. I then walked back into my room and undressed and slipped on my lace white skirt with a tan belt, with a red and white poke a dot crop top that showed less than half an inch of my lightly tanned skin. I slipped on my tan heels; put my red stud earrings in as I sat at my large cream vanity. I heard a knock on the door. Which was strange because the only people that could get onto are land were the people who knew our codes for our gate. As I grasped my tan leather bag I heard my farther Hiram down stairs opening the door I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. "Hello Mr Berry "said the voice.

"Would you like to see Rachel?" my farther asked

"Yes please" she said

"Rachel Santana's here to see you" he shouted

"Ok I'm coming" I replied as I was released from my shock and said goodbye to my fathers as they would be gone when I got home.

When I walked out of the front door I was ambushed by apologies. I couldn't even blink before she had said another apology.

When I looked at the Latina her smile had faded when she saw my shocked and unpleased expression. "I'm so sorry Rachel I never meant for it to go this far. Quinn thought you would come back and we would all be friends again. But it's just not the same without you will you please be are friend again I will do anything. We all talked yesterday and I just can't live without your friendship. We grew up together this just isn't right please we are so sorry!" she rambled on

"Of course I forgive you so hurry up and hug me before I take it back san"I laughed

"Really I can't wait to be on the top of the social ladder again with you Rae" she spoke interrupting me

"We can be friends again but not at school because I don't want to be that girl again san"I spoke.

"Ok so I'll see you at school and all the girls will come round tonight for a sleepover yeah if that's ok?" San asked hopefully spoke

"Of course I can't wait" I laughed

While she was walking back to her car she waved and smiled brightly at me. I can't wait for tonight. It will be our first sleepover since that day. Just as I stepped into my car she drove away in her bright blue Porsche.

When I started my car the engine roared to life. It was one of my favourite sounds to hear an engine roar to life, it is so I pulled out of the drive way I see the scenery change into the sad small town of Lima. That was the sad thing about where I live there is never anything to do so that's why I go to LA in the holidays. I was three when my father's first brought the holiday home in LA and that's where I have gone for holidays ever since.

Just as I pulled up to my school the bell went. I was late for the first time. Just as I walked into school everyone was in there first class mine was Spanish with Mr Shue. While i walked into the room I noticed the only spare seat was next to Noah puck puckerman. When I took the seat beside him a note was slipped next to my hand.

(pucks writing(forte)(Rachel's writing )

Why are you late?

Because I got up late

But u are never late you get up before me.

So

What's up with you today?

"Rachel puck is there something you want to say. "Mr Shue shouted across the room.

"No sir" they both said in sync

Nobody's pov

Just as the bell went signing the end of the lesson they both brushed against each other. Both feeling sparks in that slight second of contact. Santana seeing the whole exchange made it her mission to get them together because nobody smiles like that just at the brush of skin contact.

As everyone went their own way Santana told the two other girls of the plan to have a sleepover, to talk to Rachel about puck and getting her back to the top were she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thank you for everyone's reviews I'm glad you are all enjoying it and I hope you continue reading. I'm very sorry that I haven't up loaded a new chapter in a long time as I believed nobody would give this the time of day. I am very grateful thank you very much and to the question in my reviews I did not know this as I live in the uk and don't no American laws but thank you for informing me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter Josie xx

Chapter 2

As the day went on the girls only looked at each other when it was appositely necessary. Although everyone could sense something had changed in the group of girls because they would make slit contact witch Brittney would smile at. The school new something had changed they just didn't no what.

When the last bell of the day went of all the girls got into separate cars and drove to Rachel's house in convoy.

Santana's pov

Just as I left school coach sue stopped me "S I need a new cheerio someone who knows what they're doing, who would look good in the uniform do you know anyone?"

"I might just have the person coach but I'll see if she can, if she will i'll bring her to you tomorrow" I said quickly and rushed to Brittney who was stood at my car waiting for me.

We quickly got in the car and drove to Rachel's with the others in front of us. When we approached her gates Brittany excitedly began jumping in her seat. I couldn't help but smile at her lovingly. Just as I parked up in her extremely large driveway Brittney jumped out of the car and ran to Rachel who nearly fell from the unexpected force of the hug. Quinn and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brit I can't breathe" Rae strutted

Quinn lightly tapped brit on the shoulder telling her to release the small girl she was gripping so tightly to. Everyone walked into Rachel's house and walked straight in to the kitchen.

"Did you redecorate the whole house?" brit asked in an airy voice

"Yeah daddy wanted a change brit" Rae said smiling

"So what should we do" Quinn asked. I could sense the nerves in her voice

"What we always do DANCE!" replied Rachel as she said that everyone ran to her bedroom and changed into dance clothes. Rae came out in a grey baggy crop top, tight grey and white striped short shorts and some white comfy socks with her hair in a high bun. Brit came out in pink short shorts and a sports bra and ankle socks that she had in her cheerio gym bag and with her hair down. Quinn was wearing jersey white shorts and a vest with her hair in a high pony tail which she had borrowed of rachel. I was wearing a red crop vest and spandex shorts with my hair in a messy ponytail that I was wearing under my uniform. As we all started walking to her dance studio I pulled out my iPod and found our song.

Pull up your pants, just like him

Take out the trash, just like him

Getting your cash like him, fast like him

Girl you wanna act like he did

I saw Rachel's face light up as we all hoped into are positions and swayed are hips in a rhythmic way.

I'm talking 'bout, security codes on everything

On vibrate so your phone don't ever ring

A foreign account

And another one he don't know about

Brit and Rae started jumping and twirling about as me and Quinn looked are arms and jumped into each other's space and started sensually swaying are hips and flipping are hair.

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that

Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back

Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'

'Cuz Im out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing

What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry

Would the rules change up or would they still apply

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Everybody was too far into the song to notice one of Rachel's dads walk in smiling.

Cant be getting mad, whatchu mad, cant handle that?

Cant be getting mad, whatchu mad, cant handle that?

Girl go ahead and be just like him

Go run the streets just like him

Go home missin sleep like 'em, creep like 'em

Front wit' you friends, act hard when you with them like him

Keep a straight face when you tell a lie

Always keep an air tight alibi

Keep it hid in the dark

What he don't know wont break his heart

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that

Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back

Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'

'Cuz I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing

What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry?

Would the rules change up or would they still apply

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

As the girls carried on dancing one of the berry men had whipped out his phone and started to recorded there dancing, flips and the song slowly came to an end the girls laughed and hugged smiling up at each other as Mr berry walked out.

Rachel's pov

"That was grate I can't believe we just did that "I laughed.

"I know that was grate who knew you still had it in you Rae" Santana smiled looking at my puzzled face. "I think you should try out for the cheerio's to take back your rightful throne to show everyone at mickenly that you are still thee Rachel berry. The Rachel that should be feared and worshiped. The best dancer a person has ever seen and an even better singer the one that will make it out of this cow town and go back to where you belong in the big wide world to stake your claim on stardom. To show them that you are the best. Please Rae im begging you I need you on that team" Santana looked around the girls "no we need you Rachel please we are begging you to join please."

I looked around at the girls that I had known since I was 4 and I knew if I let this opportunity slip I would lose them and this time for good and I couldn't do that need them by my side.

"Ok I'll do it" I said in a small smile unsure whether I really wanted to do this or not and as those words left my mouth I was pulled into the three girls arms. I hadn't felt this at home in a long time.

Quinn pov

I can't believe rach agreed to be a cheerio. I am so pleased I can't even put it into words. After we all cooled down from are dancing we all went up to Rachel's room which had defiantly changed since I was last in the room. "You can all borrow some pjs if you want "Rae said smiling at us all

After all the girls changed into cute pj shorts and vest tops the girls all sat on Rachel's bed and g court up on things until they all fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoy writing these for you.

Santana's pov

As I woke up I could hear the music of one of the cheerio's routine's playing. I laid there thinking to myself about everything that had happened in the last few days. It was quite surreal Rachel becoming a cheerio.

Just as I was about to get up my phone buzzed. It was puck.

Puck!: hey Satan where are you im bored

Santana: I'm at Rae's why don't you come over J

Puck!: Rae and where do I need to go

Santana: come to 24 terra lane just outside of Lima

Puck!: why are you with Rae!

Santana: just come and I will explain

Puck!: Kay I'll be there in an hour

I put my phone back in my bag and walked down Rachel's grand stair case. Rachel's dads had left during the night so we had the house to are self's. As I followed the music I ended up outside right near the large aqua blue pool. All of the girls were practising the cheerio's routines.

"Oiiiiii" I shouted over the music.

Brittney had heard me and ran over to the stereo and turned the music down.

"We are going to have a visitor" I said smiling at Rae

There was a chores of who's and when's. "Pucks coming and will be here an hour." I said still staring at Rae and as I said this she blushed ever so slightly.

"Why" Quinn said

"He said he was bored so I invited him Rae I hope you don't mind"

Rae just shuck her head.

"So girls it's time to glam up" and with me saying that Brittney grabbed Rachel's and Quinn's hand and ran into the house and up to her room.

Quinn's pov

As I was pulled by Brittney and I decided I would pick out everyone's out fits so when we got there I was doing outfits Brittney was doing everyone's make up and Santana was doing everyone's hair just like it used to be. My girls were back.

I walked into Rachel's walk in closet, I saw all the pictures of us from when we were kids. They were so cute and all of the memory's flooded back.

I hopped over to all the racks of clothing and I spotted a red lace tank top with denim short shorts and tan wedges for Santana, a white crop top with a pink bow on the shoulder with baby pink jeans and black small heels for Brittney, a blue of shoulder top with a black skater skirt and white flats for me and a purple floral dress that would hit the middle of her thighs a denim waist coat and purple 5 inch stilettoes for Rae. I walked out with all of the outfits handing them to each girl with approving nods.

Brittney's pov

As Quinn came out with all are clothes I pulled Rachel into her pink chair in front of her mirror and told her to sit. I put a little bit of press powder onto her face with a light blush and highlight. I put a thick black line of eyeliner onto her lids with a shimmer to it and then I put on a pink lip on her. I span the chair around and she was amazed at how her eyes popped I then told her to go change and unshed Santana to the chair. I put a light pink blush on Santana's cheeks and a cat eye with a clear lip gloss. I then moved on to Quinn with a light blue eye shadow and a baby pink lip. I decide not to wear any make up as I didn't feel like it. I then went to get change.

Santana's pov

I stood in Rachel on suit bathroom pulling my hair into a messy fish tail braid at the side of my head. I then called Rachel to me and curled her hair into louse waves so they hit her waist and then I pulled then to frame her face in all the right places.

"So rach what's with you and puck I saw you to talking in Spanish and the when I told you he was coming round you blushed and I know for a fact Rachel berry never blushes so what gives?" I asked sneakily

"It's nothing san trust me" she replies while smiling

"why don't I believe that babe we both know you had a thing for him when we was younger and I knew for a fact he wanted you so what gives?"

Quinn walked into the room and told use that Brittney had done her own hair and was going to go to Starbucks to grab breakfast and Quinn was going with her. So me and rach said good bye to them.

"San just leave it. it's in the past why would he want me now and we are just friends we don't even hang around outside of school anymore so leave it"

Just as she said that we saw that the gate had been opened and a rusty red truck was coming down the long drive way. As I walked over to Rachel's cream bedroom door I pulled her with me and swagged down the stairs with Rachel reluctantly following me .I could tell she was uncomfortable but I had to do this for her. The power couple had to come back and rule like they used to. The power couple never was Finn and Quinn yes they were loved but not as much as puckleberry was. They are meant to be and nothing will ever change that. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door.

Rachel's pov

Why did he have to come today? It's not like he actually still likes me or anything right? Maybe I'm just over thing things again and I'm not going to let him get into my head not after the last time.

As Santana opened the door I walked right past her and into the kitchen I needed something to eat.

"Hey Satan"

"Puck how nice of you to drop by"

"Why are you at Rachel's I haven't been here in years? What's going on" he said

"She's going to …"

Just as I heard that I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall way were they still stood.

"I'm doing nothing Santana. I don't want people to know yet"

"Why Rae? what's to hide the fact that all the girls are back together and we are going to rule everyone again or that you are going to be a cheerio with your hot little body in the devil red uniform cheering on the guy that you left behind stop being so secretive it's all going to come out anyway" Santana said in a harsh tone.

"What's going on here is Rae coming back" puck said you could hear the optimism in his voice.

"Yes I'm back. I'm doing what I should have done years ago ok so can you get over it now I'm still me though" I spoke looking down at my feet.

All of a sudden I was pulled into a strong grip and was spinning in the air while laughing.

"Noah Puckerman put me down" I screamed

"Nope I quite like you being above me" he smirked

"Noah don't be so crude" I screeched

All of a sudden I fell on the fall. I looked up and all I could see was a smirking puckerman.

"What you asked me to put you down"

"Not like that"

I hopped to my feet and pulled him to where Santana had walked off to.

As I walked through the house I found Santana by the indoor pool lounging in one of the cream chairs.

"Do you wanna go for a swim san?"

"sure can I borrow a bikini?"she asked

"Sure come on lets go and Noah you can go grab a pair of shorts from daddy's room third draw on the left"

Me and Santana went to my closet and I pulled out a black strapless bikini for san and a black multiple colour bikini. Santana slipped into the bathroom to change.

As I changed I heard humming outside my door. Then there was a knock. "Come in". I heard the door creak.

"You look hot Rae"

"I know I always was hot and always will be"

"It's good to see your back rach and maybe we can take back our right full place on top again. Take back our thrown" he enthused our

"Noah I'm not having this conversation with you. I can't"

"Why?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"Because you only want me for my body and because I'm going to be back on top. It's not because you want me. You have a reputation Noah and I'm not going to join one of those girls ok it's not happening not after last time"

Santana couldn't have been better timed. Come on let's go and enjoy the pool.

I sat down in one of the chairs by the pool furthest away from Noah and before I new it I was asleep.

Santana's pov

I watched Rachel sit furthest away from puck and watched her drift off to sleep.

"What did you do puck?"

"Nothing I basically asked her out and she said no end of story"

"Can you be any more stupid? This is a big thing for her to come back. Her thrown may be awaiting her but she doesn't see that. The school went into chaos after she dropped her status and only she can fix it. Don't scare her away already. We need her and she needs us. I may not know what happened between you to but you need to give her time to adjust to what's happening ok."

"But I need her. I need her to come back to me she was the only good thing about me for so long that when she left it killed me and I went hoering around trying to make me feel better. Like it wasn't my fault that she left us all. It hurt me san seeing her alone and I couldn't protect her like I should of. I love her still always have always will"

"Just give her time puck and she will come around"

And with that they both fell asleep in their chairs each dreaming about what might happen on Monday


	4. Chapter 4

A/n HEYY people I hope your enjoying my story love you lots Josie xxxx

Rachel's pov

"Coach she isn't ready yet she's still grasping the idea of being back. I can't just throw her in the deep end. Not after I promised to look out for her."

"Santana its fine all I want to do is see if she still has it and plus I've missed her if you tell anyone that I will kill you all though."

"Fine but wait for her to wake up and the let me explain ok" Santana whispered.

"No need san explain right now" I said as I sat up.

"There goes the I'm in charge tone" I turned and saw my auntie sue from my daddy's side of the family aka coach sue.

"Rae sue wants you to show her what you can do and if it goes well your captain again and then all of the fun can start." Noah explained before Santana could even open her mouth again Britt and Quinn nodded with him as he said this.

"Ok girls I think it's time to show what can be achieved in just a couple of hours yes?"

"Let's go get changed we will meet you too in the dance studio ok in ten minutes"

"Ok hurry please"

We all rushed up to my room and changed into are costumes.

Brittney wore a short tight pink dress that hit the hop of the thighs and 6inch black strappy heels and a black leather jacket and her hair messy.

Quinn wore skin tight leather trousers and a tight strap less white top and 5inch black calf boots with her hair tossled.

Santana had slipped into a skin tight red low cut dress and 5.5inch heels with a white leather jacket and her hair in a messy pony tail.

I put on a black tight dress that showed of all my curves and hit the middle of my thighs and some over the knee black 6inch boots and put on a red lipstick and brushed out my curls and messed my hair up. As we all slipped out of my bedroom and into the dance studio Noah hit play on to the stereo and I do not hook up by Kelly Clarkson played. He always did no us well.

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure, you've found it

We all started to do flips and sway are to the music.

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will

They don't wanna define it

We all pulled are leg up to the top of our heads and the we dropped to the floor with our splits.

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

I can't cook, no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beat

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasing your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say

'Cause I feel the distance between us

Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down

'Cause you don't wanna miss out

We ended the routine with me on top of the pyramided and as the music stopped I was put onto the floor.

"Looks like the captains back girls. Here's your uniform wear it when you wish but I suggest you wear it with heels Monday" coach said and with that she bid us farewell and left.

"Well done babe way to go but I have to leave now got to pick up Sarah see you on Monday bye girls"

Nobody's pov

And with that the girls spent the rest of the week end relaxing by Rachel's pool and they only went home to grab their clothes and uniforms for Monday.

Monday morning Rachel's pov

Katy Perry's one that got away blared throughout my room. Santana stirred next to me and Britney pulled the covers to cover her head. Quinn's parents had told her she had to be home Sunday night so they could spend time with each other so she was going to come in a couple of hours because it was only 5:30am. We would all leave my house at half 8 and then we would go Starbucks and the go to school just before everyone was going into form.

"Come on girls we need to get ready before Quinn arrives up up up" I sang

I hopped into my shower while Britney and Santana used the spear ones.

I soaked up the hot water it made all my muscles relax instantly. I washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo and then washed my body with a strawberry scented body wash.

I turned of the water and grabbed a towel and put that around my body I then went and grabbed my black underwear set and a pair of spandex shorts. I slid them onto my body and then walked into my walk in closet and put on my crisp cheerio's uniform. Just as I was about to go and find some black heels Santana and Brittney walk in with my 6inch Louis Vuitton's in her hand and a pair of white tennis shoes to go in my gym bag.

"Come sit so we can do your hair and make-up rea"brit said

I sat in my vanity chair and waited for the girls to be done with my hair and make-up.

Britney had put on a light neutral smoky eye with black liner and a red lip with a shiny lip gloss over the top. Santana had straitened my hair so it reached low on my back and then curled the ends.

San and brit was in there uniforms with light make up and there hairs in ponytails. They both had on 4inch heels on as well.

Just as I slipped on my heels and grabbed my cheerio's bag and my handbag as Quinn's car horn beeped. We all rushed down stairs and I grabbed my phone from its charger and then ran to the car. Just as I got into the front seat of the car my phone beeped.

Noah: good look rea. Santana gave me your number I hope you don't mind. I can't wait to see you cheering me on at the next game maybe we can hang out soon yours always Noah xxxxJ

Rachel: thanks Noah and maybe we can hang out sometime see you at school xxx

"Who was that Rae?"

"Nobody Quinn" I replied

"Can we skip Starbucks today I would just like to get this over with please" I asked

"Sure" they all said at the same time

The rest of the car trip consisted of singing and laughing.

As we pulled into the parking lot everybody turned to look at the car.

"Don't worry Rae you will do great" Britney said

"Ok let's go girls its time I need to get back" I said as I got outside the car and shut the door. I put a smirk on my lips and walked up to the school doors and put both of my hands on my hips as I walked through the school and to my locker.

"Hey good looking"

"What are you doing here Noah?"

"Well let's see im in a school my school at that matter so I think you know why im here"

Just as he said that I slapped him on the arm and he faked a ow.

Nobody's pov

The rest of the day either Santana or Noah was with her all the time. With whispers spreading all day. Even when the group of friends were pulling out of the parking lot everybody turned to look at them.


End file.
